


Close To My Skin

by mollychambersmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychambersmustdie/pseuds/mollychambersmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Фрэнки, - произносит он, покрывая поясницу Фрэнка влажными поцелуями. - Такой открытый, уже такой готовый...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/gifts).
  * A translation of [Close To My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364026) by [FrankIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/pseuds/FrankIero). 



Фрэнк стоит на кровати, опираясь на руки и колени, он слегка прогнулся в спине, а его глаза плотно зажмурены. Ему приходится дышать ртом, потому что его нос не справляется со своими прямыми обязанностями. Такое ощущение, что Фрэнку нужен весь воздух  _планеты_ , иначе он просто...  
  
Прямо сейчас Джерард пытается вылизать его анус так старательно и глубоко, как только он может, полностью погрузившись в процесс, будто он настолько жаждет задницу Фрэнка, что  _не может думать ни о чем_. Фрэнк чувствует нежные, но в то же время уверенные прикосновения губ Джерарда между своих ягодиц. Он удерживает их раздвинутыми с помощью своих сильных рук, чтобы его рот мог беспрепятственно прикасаться ко всему: целовать и вылизывать кожу вокруг ануса Фрэнка, кусать его нежную плоть, доводя своими ласками практически до края даже до того, как он протолкнет кончик своего языка внутрь, и мелкая дрожь пробежит по всему телу Фрэнка.  
  
\- Черт,  _Джерард_ , я... - Фрэнк скулит. Капельки пота скатываются по его лбу, попадая в глаза, и он даже не может  _видеть_. Все, что ему остается - чувствовать жар рта Джерарда. - Блять, пожалуйста, я не могу... мне нужно, чтобы ты... я просто...  
  
\- Ммм, - шепчет Джерард, опаляя своим дыханием правую ягодицу Фрэнка, и целует ее. - Ты такой чертовски вкусный, я могу заниматься этим вечно, я...  
  
Фрэнк стонет, волны возбуждения от слов Джерарда сбивают его, как гребаный автобус. Уэй звучит настолько отчаянно, жаждуще, так же, как и Фрэнк - он нуждается в гораздо большем.  
  
\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Фрэнки, - произносит он, покрывая поясницу Фрэнка влажными поцелуями. - Такой открытый, уже такой готовый...  
  
-  _Джерард_...  
  
Джерард поднимается вверх, проводя языком по контуру пистолетов на пояснице Фрэнка, и руки Айеро начинают дрожать так, будто он в любую секунду просто рухнет к чертям. Подушечками двух пальцев он прижимается к гладкому, влажному отверстию Фрэнка, дразнящими движениями массируя его, одновременно выцеловывая татуировку. Из груди Айеро вырывается протяжный стон, и он отчаянно сжимает простыни, потому что этого так чертовски мало, он хочет большего, хочет, чтобы его отымели так сильно, что он будет не в состоянии даже, блять,  _ходить_.   
  
\- Трахни меня...  _выеби меня_! Я больше  _не могу_...  
  
\- Сначала я тебя подготовлю, - снова раздвигая ягодицы Фрэнка, спокойно отвечает Джерард, будто не замечая, что Фрэнк тут умирает, что он разрушает всю его гребаную  _жизнь_  этим своим поддразниванием.   
  
\- Чертовски славно растяну тебя, Фрэнки, - мурлычет Джерард, оставляя широкую влажную полосу языком от яиц Фрэнка до его ануса.   
  
И голова Фрэнка просто падает между его рук. Ему нужно  _продолжать дышать_. Джерард вылизывает его, издавая эти еле слышные, полные желания стоны, которые просто сводят Фрэнка с ума.  
  
\- Хочу твой член, пожалуйста...  _пожалуйста_... - Фрэнк беспомощно скулит, а затем срывается на крик, потому что... - Черт,  _черт_...  
  
Джерард принимается за дело, проталкивая свой язык внутрь Фрэнка, и это так восхитительно. Фрэнк чувствует себя таким открытым и использованным, мяукает, как текущая кошка, пока Джерард просто...  
  
Язык Джерарда внутри него; Фрэнк ощущает его зубы на своей заднице, прохладные и гладкие. Джерард просто погружается в него, и это так дьявольски приятно и влажно. Упругий язык растягивает его изнутри, скользя туда-сюда, будто это единственный способ, каким Джерард хочет трахать Фрэнка, единственный способ, которым он хочет заставить Фрэнка перепачкать все простыни своей спермой.  
  
Фрэнк громко всхлипывает. Его волосы мокрые от пота, как от адской тренировки в спортзале. И он просто не может перестать подаваться назад, не может прекратить толкать свою задницу навстречу лицу Джерарда. Сама мысль о том, что Джерард постанывает в его дырочку и просто  _позволяет это_ , возбуждает Фрэнка настолько сильно, что он чудовищно быстро оказывается практически на грани.  
  
\- Я сейчас кончу, Джер...  _Джерард_.  
  
\- Да, - грубым голосом произносит Джерард, обдавая горячим дыханием задницу Фрэнка. - Хочу, чтобы ты кончил от этого.  
  
Он снова проскальзывает языком в анус Фрэнка, как будто  _ничего не может с собой поделать_ , словно ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы его язык находился внутри Фрэнка.  
  
\- Да, - повторяет Айеро. - Давай, просто...  _давай же_! Засунь свой язык обратно. Я так сильно хочу кончить. Хочу сжаться вокруг твоего языка... твоего чертового  _языка_! Боже, это так  _охуенно_...  
  
Джерард стонет, облизывает его снова, а затем опирается головой о ягодицу Фрэнка, и его взмокшие от пота волосы прилипают к ней.  
  
\- Ты так возбуждаешь меня, Фрэнки, у меня просто, блять, колом стоит, - выстанывает он, запечатлевая поцелуй на ягодице Фрэнка, пока тот шумно дышит, изо всех сил стараясь не умереть. - Ты даже не представляешь, как выглядишь. Твоя гребаная  _задница_ , ты такой открытый, так отлично впускаешь мой язык, я... я, блять, люблю тебя, я просто...  
  
Он прекращает эту болтовню, и Фрэнк реально рад этому, потому что его член ноет, а сам он не может пошевелить руками, чтобы прикоснуться к себе. Он готов кончить в любую секунду, он просто знает это - ему даже не обязательно, чтобы кто-нибудь притрагивался к его члену. И он до смерти любит Джерарда за то, что тот довел его до этого состояния - еще приятней осознавать, что Джерард хочет его таким - и Уэй проталкивает свой язык еще настойчивее и  _глубже_...  
  
\- О,  _ох_... - причитает Фрэнк, практически  _плача_ , потому что он переполнен ощущениями: обжигающее скольжение туда-обратно в его заднице, которое дарит ему язык Джерарда, двигаясь в идеальном ритме; и то, как Джерард продолжает  _скулить_ , будто это именно внутри него сейчас хозяйничает язык. Он не прикасается к себе, Фрэнк чувствует обе его ладони на своих ягодицах, сжимающие их в такт своим стонам, и Фрэнк теряет свой гребаный  _рассудок_ , ему просто  _нужно_...  
  
Уэй сильно шлепает по его левой ягодице и бессвязно что-то мяучит, изливаясь на простыни и бедра Фрэнка, и, черт возьми, Айеро не может поверить, что Джерард кончил лишь от того, что делал ему римминг, даже не притрагиваясь к собственному члену. Осознание этого добивает Фрэнка, он больше не может сдерживаться, и, вскрикивая, он забрызгивает простыни своей спермой. Он немеет. Он не в состоянии собрать мысли воедино.  
  
\- Фрэнки, - дыхание Джерарда горячее и частое, его лицо все еще упирается в ягодицы Фрэнка.  
  
Айеро дрожит, он в шоке. Все еще на четвереньках. Сверлит стену своими огромными глазами, не видя ничего, кроме черных точек, потому что еще ни разу за всю свою гребаную  _жизнь_  ему не доводилось испытывать настолько мощный оргазм.  
  
Наконец, Джерард встает. По крайней мере, Фрэнку так кажется, потому что сам он не может и пошевелиться, лишь чувствует, что матрас под ним немного двигается. В конечном итоге, руки и колени подводят его, и он валится на живот, простираясь на кровати.  
  
-  _Черт_.  
  
Джерард подкладывается к нему под бочок, легкими прикосновениями пальцев поглаживая его спину. Фрэнк вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - ласково спрашивает Джерард, касаясь влажных от пота прядей волос и бережно убирая их с лица Фрэнка.  
  
Айеро лениво улыбается, по-прежнему не поднимая век.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он, переворачиваясь на бок и встречаясь лицом с Джерардом. Он так измотан и просто хочет провалиться в сон, но здесь Джерард, прямо рядом с ним. Он открывает глаза и всматривается в раскрасневшееся лицо улыбающегося Джерарда. Фрэнк смертельно его любит. - Лучше не бывает.


End file.
